


Hope Is A Dangerous Thing

by mollykaths



Series: hardest of hearts [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Grimmel pretends to be a "Good guy" and trick Hiccup into thinking he's on his side, Idk if ppl are turned off by pov 2nd person, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Not a non-con fic, POV Second Person, PRAISE KINK AHOY, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, but i promise you its fine lol, grimcup, me returning from war 4-5 years later after the last httyd fic I wrote, submissive Hiccup, unbeta'd we die like men, written from the perspective of a slimeball garbage man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykaths/pseuds/mollykaths
Summary: The light catches in Hiccup’s hair, its color burning intense auburn. A kinder person could have fallen for the young man by now. Maybe they’d’ve given up the hunt. Not you. You are not a kind man.





	Hope Is A Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Why is he going through all this trouble??? Because he's a crazy bastard who likes to be evil and toy with people also this a very indulgent fanfic, lol.

Simply put, deceit is in your nature. It's as natural as a dragon’s instinct to kill. Earning the boy's trust was too easy. You've managed quite well so far by putting on a show, promising change, looking deeply into bright green eyes and imploring him to let you honor his way of life. 

You could’ve struck him down at any time, subdued him and choked the life out of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Berk’s chief, but you didn’t. Was that the same way young Hiccup felt when he made the choice to spare that Night Fury, that damned creature? Not likely. Your needs are primal and just while the boy’s act of mercy was a sign of weakness, his failure to embrace the essential order of things. 

You’ve made your mark, however, the chase is different this time. You’ve lied, cheated and killed but you can’t recall having feigned innocence to get what you’ve wanted. For decades, you’ve always just taken without question and never apologized for doing so. And yet…you’ve succeeded into lulling the boy into a false sense of security. First, you abolished the Deathgripper venom entirely— made a grand gesture by removing the syringes from your servants and tossing them aside.

Unsettling, needless to say, to have your dragons fully coherent. Wild beasts, having minds of their own, no longer under your command, free to strike at any moment....no good can from that. Thankfully, Hiccup is able to render them powerless and docile. Turns out he's useful for something. 

“It’s about letting them trust you,” The chief explains, unfolding his arm and flattening his palm. “Let them come to you and....you’ll see.”

The beasts press their muzzle into Hiccup's steady hand. You’ve heard the stories but you’ve never actually seen it. Impressive. The dragon rider has a gift. You just wonder if he could’ve used that talent for something a bit more productive. Earning a dragon’s trust and then striking your prey when they least expect it, having become so accustomed to friendship? Now _that’s_ a stroke of genuineness. You’ll jot that down in your leather-bound journal later. 

All the while, throughout this bonding exercise, the boy laughs, hair falling into his eyes. It’s a pretty sound but only someone so young could behave so foolishly. With all he’s accomplished, Hiccup has only reached twenty one years. Surely, his lack of worldly experience will be his downfall. 

-

Next, the boy welcomes you into his home. He’s become sort of a mentor to you as you discover what it means to bond with dragons. Yes, it’s insulting to be regarded as an apprentice to a “mentor” decades younger than yourself but you stomach it. The rewards, after all, will pale in comparison. There’s hesitation among the village upon your arrival. They don’t trust you and they question your change of heart. Fair enough. They’re not wrong.But the people of Berk are loyal to their chief and want Hiccup to be right. 

Initially, your plan was to pose as an ally, maybe a friend. You had never suspected that Hiccup would be charmed by you. Surprised but not bothered, you begin to study him with rapt focus: 

The way he leans in to your touch when you place a hand on his shoulder. 

His cheerful gait as he hobbles alongside you, gushing about useless trivia—mating rituals, (yuck) the standard diet required of the average dragon, their sleeping arrangements and so forth. 

After one particular risky rescue mission, you praise Hiccup for retrieving trafficked dragons. All parties left unscathed. 

“Good work, my boy,” You exclaim, gripping the back of his neck. “I was convinced that you’d have us all killed.”

Hiccup laughs sheepishly, ducking his head and placing his hands on his hips. Not a very confident look for him but it's almost endearing.

“Ha, well, you know,” He replies, "I wasn’t one-hundred-percent convinced I knew what I was doing. Uh—not that I would knowingly lead people into battle without a plan. You know what I mean.”

Hiccup’s eyes are trained on the ground, his face impassive. His cheeks flood with color when your grip shifts to his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. The smile you bid him seems to register as genuine.

“I do and I’m impressed.”

“Really?”

Now the boy looks up from under stark eyelashes. Hiccup is very still as he lets the words sink in.

“Your father would’ve been proud.”

You ruffle his hair, playfully and you thrill at the change in his expression. Doe-eyed Hiccup gazes at you, beaming with confidence. He looks like a wolf pup that's just pounced and devoured its first meal under the guidance of an expectant mother. 

“You really think so?” 

It's feasible that Hiccup has his reservations. Should he have trusted you so promptly? Whatever doubts the chief’s been stifling, they don’t seem to matter to him, at least not in the moment. All the tension in Hiccup's muscles give out. He softens, exhaling with relief. Green eyes glimmering and glowing so bright, brighter than the birth of a new star.

Hiccup _wants_. He’s a wanter. It’s simply in his nature. There are those who take and those who want and Grimmel has given Hiccup what he’s wanted for so long. The chance to change a person and teach them how to love, to bring about peace and be good to others. He's tried this approach before, years before, with that brute of a man that controlled an Alpha dragon and look how _that_ turned out. 

If only it were true, in this case.

The light catches in Hiccup’s hair, its color burning intense auburn. A kinder person could have fallen for the young man by now. Maybe they’d’ve given up the hunt. Not you. You are not a kind man. Consequently, you’re not _blind_ , either. 

The gods have blessed the young man with radiant beauty.It’s not as though you haven’t stroked your cock to the thought of leaving wet, red marks along his pale, soft, and freckled skin.

Handsome features. 

Pleasant cheekbones, sweet, round, buttoned nose, and a delightfully sharp jawline. 

You’ve calculated how to go about building a more intimate relationship with him, now that faith and loyalty have been established. 

It goes as follows:

Although he stands six feet tall, he’s thin, wiry. Skinny wrists and skinny limbs. It’d be effortless to overpower him with your own strength. The boy will delight in the feeling of being dominated.

First, you’ll kiss him, slow and deep, letting him moan into your mouth.Alternatively, you’ll be the one to make Hiccup want to kiss you first. It won’t be so hard, not when the boy is so susceptible to praise. You’ll tell him he’s done well, that he’s an imposing leader and maybe you’ll even tell him how beautiful he is. A compliment like that will get this dragon rider melting into your arms quicker than a tree catches fire during a lightening storm.

“My boy,” You’ll whisper. “You’ve taught me so much. Let me show you my gratitude.”

Slowly, slowly, slowly, you’ll undress him, giving him the barest of touches. Hiccup will squirm, wriggling his hips, waiting for your next move but you’ll just stand there, drinking in the view. The sight of his delicate body will make your erection swell even harder, almost painfully, it's reveal making the young man part his lips in fascination. 

Hiccup’s body will go taut and readied as if on the edge of a fight, biting his lip in anticipation.

He’ll ask with that lame attempt of humor, through a lopsided grin, “Do you plan on getting this thing started? Or are you just going to stare at me? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m _flattered_ but—”

Then you’ll find a nice way to shut him up. You've got some ideas and all of them will suffice. You’re going to make him beg for your cock like he can’t live without it, like he needs it as badly as he needs air. Fingers, first, though: your fingers are long and slender and when Hiccup tells you, “I’ve never, uh, done this kind of thing before. With a guy—“ you’ll promptly shush him, working him open, preparing him for your cock. 

_And oh, how you’ll make him whimper_ , from just the feeling of your fingers inside him. He could come from just this. He’s never felt anything like this before, Hiccup will confess, embarrassed when his cock twitches without being touched. He’s unable to mask his inexperience. Carefully and with meticulous precision, you’ll brush against the spot inside him that makes him gasp. 

All too soon, you’ll pull away, reaching for it again but never quite applying the same pressure that Hiccup craves now that he’s finally felt it. Over and over again, you’ll do this until the boy sheds his dignity and whines, “ _Come on_ , man, something’s gotta give. Please, I need—“

“What do you need, specifically, Hiccup?” You’ll ask, gently, looming over him, just the tip of your cock pressed inside him. The rest of you unmoving. 

“You _know_ ,” Hiccup will suggest, trying to move his hips closer to yours, chasing the source of pleasure. “I think it’s pretty obvious.”

It’s not enough. You do not budge and Hiccup groans in frustration.

“ _You_ ,” Hiccup will plead, finally. His face will flush red-hot and burn with shame, shame from wanting something so badly it makes his body ache. His eyes will water. "Just you."

When you enter him, he’ll cry out and thank the gods. You’ll chuckle at the sound. The chief of Berk will spread his legs for you, making room to accommodate your build, riding out the discomfort from being stretched and finding pleasure instead when you hit his prostate.

Choking, moaning, you’ll continue to breach the tight ring of muscle. You will catch your weight on your hands, splayed out over the sheets. Hiccup will drape his long leg over your shoulder, eyes rolling when the angle hits his prostate once more but this time, with direct force. When he'll reach to fist his own cock in his hand, you’ll bat it away, admonishing the attempt.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, did I, _boy_?”

Hiccup will shake his head, exhaling sharply as you grab his wrists and pin them over his head. He doesn’t fight it.

“Good boy.”

Yes, Hiccup will hold onto those words as he comes, keeping them close. The tiny braids in his hair will come loose from being fucked so methodically. You won’t give him the chance to process the pleasure you’ll be driving into him. Hiccup will cry out your name, while in the throes of it, his exclamation breaking on the last syllable, melting into a needy whimper.

Goodness, what will his people think when you tell them about this little tryst? His friends? Oh, his _mother_ , now that will be delicious. Every detail will be accounted for, not a single observation left untold. The graceful arch of their chief’s back as he lets go and succumbs to the peak of his bliss. The deep blush blossoming across freckled skin. Pretty face twisted up in agony as he comes, chanting _yes yes yes, oh gods_ , thanking each and every one of them individually. _How_ he comes: how hard and how quickly. The mess he’ll make, splattering all over his chest and belly.

Who would've thought this noble, adoring ruler would let a devious old man like yourself into his bed? You've made yourself come many times to this very notion.

“Good boy,” You’ll purr, fingers playing with the come stuck to his soft belly.

After, when Hiccup is still trembling, stretched out naked, breathless, he’ll turn to you and ask “Do you think you’ll stay?”

You grin, teeth stark white against your gums.Hiccup isn’t stupid. He’s old enough to know this isn’t love. He won’t seek love from you, only validation. Hiccup will worry if he’s done right. Has he made the right choice? Will he regret it?

Who knows, but maybe you’ll keep him after all. 


End file.
